Found you
by Azrasel
Summary: Cuando eran jovenes el le hizo una pregunta y ella salio corriendo... el no ha dejado de pensar en ella. AU mundo alterno


**Disclaimer: esto es con fines de entretenimiento así que los derechos son de su autor.**

**Aclaratoria: es en un universo AU nada que ver con Ninjas y nada que Ver con Naruto, un simple y mundano universo alterno no traten de buscarle mucha lógica por qué no la van a encontrar. Solo una historia sencilla de amor. Romanticismo barato en el cual tomarse de la mano era lo único permitido y si es que acaso buscan besos apasionados les ahorro el leer no los van a encontrar esto es más conservador.**

**Recomendaciones musicales: Something inside - sountrack 09 August Rush**

**A leer:**

-Entonces…-

-…-

La chica no contesto beso la mejilla de aquel que consideraba su rival y subió al tren sin dar marcha atrás, sin un adiós y sin darle una respuesta.

El vio partir el tren desconcertado, tocando la mejilla donde ella deposito aquel beso, no sabe si la volverá a ver, su corazón se queda tranquilo por una parte sin pensar el "si le hubiera dicho" por otra parte no sabe que significo ese beso ¿amistad? ¿Le correspondió? ¿Gratitud? El amor es complicado y no es hasta que un vigilante le dice que ya es tarde que se percata que buscando su epifanía se ha hecho de noche y ahora tendrá que llamar a su tío para que venga a buscarlo, ¡el viejo pervertido le acribillara de preguntas!

O0o0o0

-y dime ¿Por qué trabajas aquí? Con tu talento estarías haciendo grandes cosas-

El había escuchado esa pregunta miles de veces, al principio salía la larga historia del amor de su vida, ahora solo salía la historia de que le gustaban los trenes y los lugares a los que estos lo llevaban, no perdía la esperanza. la encontraría.

Cuando termino los estudios suficientes para poder estar arriba de un tren no se la pensó dos veces, de eso hacía más de 3 años el viajaba de aquí para allá y de allá para acá, pero eso no importaba trataba de buscar el pueblo pintoresco de donde ella dijo que era y del cual no dio el nombre. Como él era tan amable y cortes aprendió a hacer varios servicios dentro de la línea, lo mismo era el del aseo, el billetero, mantenimiento etc, etc…

-¿Qué es lo que buscas con tanta obsesión?- le pregunto una noche sin luna en la cual las estrellas brillaban intensamente el viejo maquinista. El en su sabiduría de hombre anciano y de algo mas, había observado al joven desde hacia tiempo

-la respuesta de una persona- y así el joven le platico como la conoció y como se despidieron dejándolo con la duda

-esa chica es especial, como una espiral…- el viejo le dio una calada a su pipa -¿has pensado que ella no quería responder en ese momento?

El reflexiono un momento la cuestión. Ellos tenían 15 años se habían conocido en un campamento de arte, vivió maravillosas semanas y justo cuando ella regresaba a su casa el fue a despedirla y le pregunta, ella le da el beso en la mejilla y ahora el viaja para encontrarla por su respuesta

-así como la describes, no creo que ella este quieta esperándote-

O0o0o0

Habían pasado los años nunca dejo de buscarla y en los cuales nunca dejo de pintar. Uno de los pasajeros reconoció su talento y lo convenció de bajarse del tren y montar una galería, ahora era un artista renombrado y tal vez si ella seguía en el arte la encontraría… pero no llegaba.

-¿Namikaze Minato?- el asistió recibiendo del cartero un grueso sobre, cerró la puerta y conforme veía el contenido abría mas los ojos sorprendido. Eran boletos de Tren, la misma línea en la que él trabajaba algunos más amarillos que otros y otros más descoloridos. Pero fue la fecha del primer boleto, la cual mostraba que había sido una semana después de que el abordara su primer tren… todo este tiempo persiguiéndose las colas. Un sobre rojo también se encontraba dentro.

Teme… ¿hasta cuándo voy a seguir persiguiéndote? Llegare a la estación…

Vio el calendario y se le seco la boca ¡maldito correo postal y su sistema de entregar las cartas 1000 años después! ¡Maldita Kushina! ¿Por qué era tan confiada de un servicio tan ineficiente como el correo? ¡Kushina debió haber llegado hacia un mes! Mierda mil veces mierda.

Salió de la casa a toda velocidad, no sabía porque, lo más seguro es que no estuviera ahí. Tanto tiempo persiguiéndose las colas, el… el volvería a subirse a los trenes con tal de encontrarla ¿Qué tal si ese era el destino? ¿Qué tal si el destino no quería que se encontraran? Maldijo al destino, la ha estado esperando por 15 años, 15 malditos años y ahora que ella ha dado señales de existencia el maldito correo postal le juega una mala pasada.

Llega sin aliento a la terminal de trenes, voltea para todos lados buscando su característico cabello rojo, todavía tiene contactos en la terminal y puesto que les ha mostrado el dibujo de ella y ellos se han burlado a costillas suyas durante todos estos años deciden apiadarse de esa alma en pena y ayudarlo pero nada… son demasiadas personas para recordar a una pelirroja.

-no hay una pelirroja. Pero si un violinista que toca una melodía y se va, dice uno de los guardias con un palillo en la boca

-¿un violín rojo?- otro de los guardias con un cubre bocas asiente y le indica donde toca, el se dirige ahí con el corazón en la garganta, lamentablemente el violinista tiene un horario muy vago según le han dicho no importa el esperara todo el día si es necesario. Tiene la esperanza de que sea ella… tiene que ser ella.

O0o0o0

-¿es así como te desquitas ttebane?- le dicen a sus espaldas, la voz de ella sigue siendo agradable aunque ha madurado.

**_-mi madre dice que las niñas deben vestirse femeninamente y mas para los malditos conciertos pero donde me pongan rosa…- la niña parloteaba alegremente entre pucheros de advertencia, el pintaba el paisaje y la veía hermosa con su conjunto en tonos lilas._**

**_-creo… que hasta con un costal te verías hermosa, tus facciones son asimétricas- la veía por el rabillo del ojo ella se había puesto del color de su cabello cosa que el adoraba._**

-no… no era mi intención- se sentía intimidado, hechizado por esos ojos azules con toques violetas que lo veían fieramente.

**_Como decirlo… el sentía la presión de ser el mejor, su padre fue el mejor en lo que hacia así que esperaban que el fuera… fuera el mejor y él no quería decepcionarlos, pero esta última presentación ella lo derroto, el nunca había sido derrotado, todos lo alababan todos decían que era el mejor, todos…_**

**_-¡por fin te encontré ttebane!- ella lucia radiante con su vestido blanco con negro_**

**_-…- él se levanto de la banca dispuesto a irse cuando ella lo detuvo_**

**_-si vas a hacer esto por el reconocimiento de otras personas, mejor lárgate de una vez- sus ojos brillaban con ira y decepción_**

**_-¿no te estás mordiendo la lengua?- murmuro separándose de ella_**

**_-te equivocas. Aunque me queje de los vestidos hago esto porque es mi pasión y no me veo haciendo otra cosa, así que si tengo que aguantar los vestidos y los malditos tacos lo hare- le reto ella orgullosa y con la frente en alto. Nunca había conocido alguien que dijera algo como eso…_**

-en cuanto pude salí a buscarte- dijeron los dos en diferentes tonos, ella molesta el dando escusa.

-y no pudiste esperarme- volvieron a repetir los dos ahora en un tono divertido

Ella lo conocía bien y sabia de sus delirios caballerescos, lo más seguro es que el muy idiota partió en cuanto pudo esperando encontrar a su princesa sin tener la menor idea de dónde buscarla porque claro, ella no le había dicho donde vivía.

El la conocía bien y sabia que no sería la damisela en espera de su príncipe y partiría a buscarlo en cuanto se pudiera escapar de su casa, lo malo es que el fue tan idiota para no esperarla.

-¿te cortaste el pelo?- aprecio el colocándole unos rebeldes mechones detrás de la oreja

-¿sabes lo difícil que es mantenerlo limpio y desenredado viajando de un lado a otro? ttebane- ella puso los ojos en blanco rascándose la nuca

-¿Por qué no me lo platicas mientras tomamos un café?

-mejor algo de comer-

Y así tomados de la mano la feliz pareja se aleja de la estación.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-esto es una mierda- menciona el guardia que tenía un palillo en la boca

-¿Cuál es el punto se volvieron a encontrar?- dice el otro con el cubre bocas

-lo menos que hubiera esperado es que el chico besara a la chica apasionadamente-

-se me hizo romántico- intervino la taquillera la cual tenía el cabello castaño

El del cubre bocas saco un librito naranja y los otros dos redefinían eso del romanticismo, porque al vigilante no le quedaba claro que de romántico tenia que solo se fueran de la mano y no hubiera ni un besito de intercambio de saliva y la de la taquilla le peleaba que el romanticismo estaba en que se habían vuelto a encontrar y que por eso no aceptaba salir con el por qué no entendía el significado de eso.

**Notas de Autor**

**Si ustedes tienen dudas yo mas XD la verdad Naruto se me hace un bestiario tan grande que solo de intentar verlo me da flojera, pero we tenía que sacar esto de mi sistema y puesto que Kushina y Minato son me agradan y la cancion es linda... trate de agregarlos aquí. Si alguien me quiere decir que salió muy occ ok antes de que empiecen los cebollazos leean: YO DE NARUTO CONOZCO RELATIVAMENTE POCO pero no me quería quedar sin las ganas de escribir de esta genial pareja.**

**Disculpen si el fic salió medio incomprensible o si Minato no salió taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan perfecto como debería salir pero para mí Minato no puede ser tan perfecto en todo. (No se por qué siento intento asesino de algún lugar…)**

**Otra cosa, por si preguntan el por qué Kushina se corto el cabello, más que nada es sentido práctico. Los que hayan viajado alguna vez más de 6 horas en algún medio de transporte entenderán que el cabello no queda wow super peinado y manejable luego de esas 6 horas… SEAN REALISTAS si ella se la pasa viajando en trenes lo mas cómodo es cortárselo, por más que a Minato le guste su cabello largo (podemos creer en el final abierto que ya encontrados se lo deja crecer) y otra cosa es mejor tener el cabello corto si realizas muchos viajes de mochilazo, te ahorras en shampoo, secado de cabello, no se te maltrata tanto y muchos etc que no pondré aquí.**

**Bueno gracias por leer.**


End file.
